Kaidoh's A Terrified Snake?
by YoJiKoBaYaKaWa
Summary: Kaidoh got injured and was confined for a night, what if someone played a trick on him? One shot, a Scary experience of Kaidoh during his confinement in the hospital.


Elow!

This is my first time to write a fan fiction .

And I don't know if this is cool… or what…. But it's okay, as long as you give me reviews after you read this!

Enjoy minna!

* * *

Tennis no Oujisama: Kaidoh's a terrified snake?

It all happened where Kaidoh's working his Boomerang Snake using three cans of empty grape flavored pontas. He's just finished practicing and he's parting the place. He used his bicycle and rode it all the way through the sidewalk.

Ryoma on the other hand was playing with his beloved cat Karupin and their neighbor's cat Eiji (he's Kikumaru ).

"Good one Karupin!" as he took the yarn ball from Karupin's mouth.

"Now you try Eiji" he threw the yarn ball to the side walk.

"Nya!" Eiji said as he chased the yarn ball.

"Yare! I threw the ball so far" Ryoma said.

Eiji the cat caught the yarn ball and started to have fun with it. Just then Kaidoh came.

"Nyah?" Eiji looked at Kaidoh.

"Eh?" Kaidoh got alarmed and he stopped the bicycle to pass up the cat but because of the break he was thrown at the front of the cat.

"Nyah?" Eiji said.

"Eiji!" Ryoma said after he arrived with Karupin. "Eh? Kaidoh sempai"

Ryoma brought Kaidoh to a nearby hospital and called their captain to inform what happened. The Team went to the hospital to visit Kaidoh.

"Eh! A guy like you? Got sprained?" Momo teased.

Kaidoh glared at him.

"He could leave the hospital tomorrow" the nurse added.

"Great now I won't worry anymore" Oishii said after sighing.

"You must rest our preliminaries will begin tomorrow" Tezuka added.

"Fssshhhh" Kaidoh approved. Inui stepped in holding a bottle of something he calls juice.

"Drink this, I made you a special juice" Inui said giving the bottle.

"Fssshh!" Kaidoh refused.

"Don't be shy Mamushi!" Momo teased, Kaidoh glared at him once more.

Fuji started to stare at the entire room, and then he nodded.

"M, just as I thought" Fuji said with his eyes closed.

"What's the matter Fuji?" Taka asked. Everybody looked at him.

"I remember, nurse what's the room number of Kaidoh?" Fuji asked.

"Room 501" the Nurse answered.

"Just as I suspected" Fuji said. "Eh?" Everybody wondered.

"I remembered a story about a patient in this same room"

"It said that the patient cursed whoever is confined here before he died".

"Curse?" Everyone said.

"Eh", he added. "I'll scare everyone in this room" Fuji said with a cursing expression.

"What kind of curse is that?" Momo said in skepticism.

"I dunno, all I know is that when the clock strikes twelve he'll appear… with a bloody face!" Fuji said sadistically.

"Well, this is great! We better get going!" Tezuka interrupted.

"Take care of your leg Kaidoh" Oishii said.

"Fsshh" Kaidoh agreed.

"Don't forget to drink your juice" Inui Reminded.

"Fssh!" Kaidoh said frightfully.

"Bye Kaidoh" Taka added.

"Bye weakling Mamushi!" Momo teased and then again Kaidoh glared at him.

"Be careful to the thing I said" Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Fsshh" Kaidoh freaked.

Night had passed, Kaidoh couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock; it's already 11:50 pm.

"Fsshhh" Kaidoh said and then he remembered what Fuji said."

"Twelve o'clock!" Fuji said with his smile.

"Fshh…" Kaidoh started to quiver.

Something moved in the bathroom, which made Kaidoh jumped out of bed.

"Fssh…" Kaidoh started to get anxious and then he went to the corner of the room.

"Fsshhh… Fsshhh…"

The noise grew louder and louder until someone moaned.

Kaidoh's heart jumped and he's sweating too much. The moaning sustained; Kaidoh couldn't settle down no more, he wanted to run but he's to fright to move.

"Fssh! Fssh! Fssh!" Kaidoh's starting to act anxiously. He doesn't know what to do.

He saw an outline coming out of the bathroom door, he started to freeze up.

"Fssh! Fssh! Fssh!" Kaidoh's heart beat began to race. The outline turned to him and started to walk.

The outline stopped in front of him, Kaidoh doesn't know what to do. Is it true? Is the haunting patient in here? In this precise room? Unexpectedly,

"waaa……" a guy with a bloody face appeared, his bloody right hand is about to reach Kaidoh.

"Waaahh!" The ghost moaned once more.

"FSSSSHHHHH!" Kaidoh screamed with fear, his chills went up to his head. A bloody man! A bloody man!

And then-- the switch click. The entire room was filled with light. No it was no ghost! It was… It was Momoshiro handing a flash light which is still on. He's face filled with (_what's this ketchup?_ Kaidoh thought) blood his hands about to touch Kaidoh. Kaidoh peered slowly at the switch its Fuji, his fingers touching the switch and he still wears that smile.

Kaidoh was struck, he was tricked. Tricked by Fuji and stupid Momoshiro. The two started to laugh hard. Tears fall from their eyes, Fuji leaned on the wall to support and Momo's holding his stomach as he laughs.

"Mou, Kaidoh it's just a joke!" Fuji hardly said.

A joke! Only a joke! Kaidoh's still struck. He's eyes are wide open.

"Ahahaha! If you could only see your face! It's hilarious! Ahahaha!" Momo shouted.

Kaidoh started to get pissed and then he's blood pressure began to increase.

"Momo-chan, you better not piss him off" Fuji said as he wipe he's tears off.

"What is he going to do? Bite me! Oh you stupid Mamushi!" Momo teased.

"Ah… Momo-chan?" Fuji pointed at Kaidoh. Momo looked at Kaidoh. Kaidoh's about to erupt, he's face is red as ever and his eyes are turning into snake eyes.

Kaidoh erupted, "FSSSSHHHH!" the hospital was thunder shocked (like what happened to Tenipuri Episodes )

The next day, at the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Court…

"You have no manners!" Tezuka shouted. He's shouting at Momo and Fuji. Momo looked so horrible and Fuji's still smiling after all they've did.

"Imagine! What you did! Waking every patient up! Because of what you did, 100 laps and 100 push ups!" Tezuka commanded.

"Buchou!" Momo moaned.

"No excuses! Go!" Tezuka ordered.

Everybody laughed as they do their punishment.

"Next time, don't make me do it" Momo said dreadfully

"This is fun!" Fuji answered with a smile.

"You have a nerve to smile? How could you" Momo murmured.

Back on the side of the court,

"I hope they'll learn a lesson" Tezuka said.

"Fshhhh…." Kaidoh said with relief.

* * *

Is it cool? Could you give me a review please! 

This is my first time and I want to know what every body thinks.

Arigatou nee…

About what Momo said… Fuji convinced Momo to do the joke with one week supply of 10 burgers.

I really love Fuji Syuusuke sempai.


End file.
